Internal combustion engines typically require adequate lubrication between all moving parts to assure efficient operation and long life. This is especially true between the cylinder walls and the cylinders. In certain engine types such as 2-stroke engines and other engines which do not rely on crank case provided oil for lubrication of the cylinder/cylinder wall lubrication, alternate ways of lubrication have to be provided. Historically 2-stroke engines have used a mixture of fuel, oil and air as the combustion charge to provide such lubrication. However, with increasing focus on emissions from internal combustion engines, the addition of oil as a combustion component of the combustion charge has in some cases caused 2-stroke engines to become out of favor for certain applications in favor of what are viewed as cleaner emitting 4-stroke engines even though in some instances the 2-stroke engine may be preferred due to weight and power advantages. A recent application of 2-stroke cylinders has been in combination with 4-stroke engines in a single unit with 2-stroke cylinders providing exhaust gas solely to the 4-stroke cylinders as recirculated exhaust gas (“EGR”). While this application may solve the emissions challenges of the 2-stroke design, it does not necessarily eliminate the challenge of upper cylinder lubrication.